In computer software, a namespace generally refers to a unique name assigned to objects originating within the namespace. Existing system platforms provide only a single global namespace regardless the number of applications and users accessing the system's resources. As a result, there are an increasing number of object conflicts, often referred to as namespace collisions, especially given the complexity of today's operating system components, applications, and their interactions. The collisions may manifest as unintentional sharing of objects, resulting in potentially adverse implications for system reliability and security, as well as application malfunction.